Paper-based documents such as forms are frequently digitized using digital cameras. The digitized document may then be further processed, e.g., using optical character recognition. When a paper-based document is photographed, a background surrounding the document may be captured by the digital camera, in addition to the document itself. Such a background may complicate further processing.